Recently, an information processing apparatus has been developed rapidly to have various designs and functions. Further a processing speed of the information processing apparatus has been enhanced. Information processed in the information processing apparatus is an electric signal. Therefore, a display apparatus performing an interface between the information processing apparatus and a user is needed so as to the user may perceive the information.
Nowadays, a liquid crystal display device is widely used as the display apparatus. The liquid crystal display device has many merits such as lightweight, small size and high resolution in comparison with a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device.
The liquid crystal display device may be used as a monitor of a personal computer, a wall-mounted television set, etc.
When electric fields are applied to liquid crystal molecule, an arrangement of the liquid crystal molecule is changed, so that optical characteristics of the liquid crystal are also changed. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device displays an image.
The liquid crystal display device has two different types: a transmissive type liquid crystal display device and a reflective type liquid crystal display device.
The transmissive type liquid crystal display device uses light generated from a lamp so as to display an image. The reflective type liquid crystal display device uses external light so as to display an image.
The transmissive type liquid crystal display device is relatively heavy and large in size; however, the transmissive type liquid crystal display device may be operated without the external light.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a general liquid crystal display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device 100 includes a liquid crystal display module 80 and a case 90 for receiving the liquid crystal display module 80.
The liquid crystal display module 80 includes a display unit 20, a back light assembly 40, a top chassis 50 and a receiving container 60.
The display unit 20 includes a liquid crystal display panel 52, a printed circuit boards 54 and 55, a data tape carrier package 56 and a gate tape carrier package 58.
The liquid crystal display panel 52 includes a thin film transistor substrate 52a, a color filter substrate 52b and liquid crystal (not shown).
The back light assembly 40 is disposed under the display unit 20 to supply the display unit 20 with uniform light. The back light unit 40 includes a lamp cover 41, a lamp 42, a light guide plate 43, optical sheets 45 and a reflection plate 44.
The light guide plate 43 is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel 52. The light guide plate 43 has substantially same size as the liquid crystal display panel 52. The light guide plate 43 changes a path of light generated from the lamp 42 to guide the light toward the display unit 20.
The optical sheets 43 are disposed over light guide plate 43. The optical sheets modulate light that exits from the light guide plate 43 and advances toward the liquid crystal display panel 52 to make the light uniform.
The reflection plate 44 is disposed under the light guide plate 43. The reflection plate 44 reflects light leaked from the light guide plate 43 toward the light guide plate 43, so that light-using efficiency is enhanced.
The receiving container 60 has a hexagonal box shape. An upper face of the receiving container 60 has an open top, so that the receiving container 60 has substantially four sidewalls and a bottom face.
The top chassis 50 has a hexagonal box shape. An upper face of the receiving container 60 has opening for exposure of the liquid crystal display panel 52. Sidewalls of the top chassis 50 are bent, so that the top chassis 50 is combined with the receiving container 60.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view showing a combined structure of a liquid crystal display module and a case;
Referring to FIG. 2, a plurality of protrusion portion 70 protrudes from two sidewalls of the top chassis 50. The two sidewalls of the top chassis 50 face each other. The top chassis 50 is combined with the case 90 via the protrusion portion 70. The protrusion portion 70 has a hole 72.
A lower face of the case 90 has nut portion 92 at a position corresponding to the hole 72 of the protrusion portion 70.
A bolt 74 combines the protrusion portion 70 with the nut portion 92, so that the top chassis 50 is combined with the case 90.
The general liquid crystal display device 100 needs the protrusion portion 70 for combining the top chassis 50 with the case 90, so that a width of the case 90 is increased due to a first width W that is substantially equal to a second width of the protrusion portion 70.
Therefore, a size of the liquid crystal display device 100 is increased.